Hubo un antes y habrá un después
by Gingka246
Summary: Han comenzado las clases y tanto para Hipo como para Jack habrá nuevas experiencias y nuevos sentimientos que han de afrontar. Hipo X Jack.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, es la primera vez que hago un crossover, hace tiempo (un año o así) que conocí está pareja la verdad es que me gusta bastante, pero no quería comenzar nada porque no me había visto la película de _How to train your dragon_... Y ahora que ya la he visto dije, vamos a probar... así que...

Comentenme (si quieren) si les gusta está idea, es la primera vez que estoy en este fandom.

Por cierto soy de España y para mi él dinero se cuenta en euros por eso no voy a hablar ni en dolares, ni en pesos, ni en libras... Más que nada por costumbre y por comodidad, así que no se lo tomen a mal... y también me estoy rigiendo por el sistema educativo español actual (aunque está hecho un trapo y aún no tienen ni idea por donde van a tirar). No voy a poner el nombre de los cursos, sino la edad más o menos para que se situen, pero a lo mejor hay algunas cosas que no les suenan (no lo sé yo voy avisando por si acaso). Este fic se va a desarrollar al curso equivalente a los dieciséis años.

 **N.A: No soy dueña ni de _Rise of the guardians_ ni de _How to train your dragon._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

 _ **Hipo:**_

Hace tres semanas y media había comenzado en un nuevo instituto, uno de los dos cursos previos antes de llegar a la universidad y la verdad es que le había ido relativamente bien, es decir, había conseguido hacer nuevas amistades y de momento pasaba desapercibido… también es cierto que de momento nadie sabía lo que todo el mundo sabía en su anterior instituto, pero le daba la sensación de que en este no tendría que aguantar las constantes burlas e insultos por parte de sus compañeros. Por otra parte también había ocurrido algo importante hace tres semanas ya que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules que iba con él a clase, por lo que había oído antes parece ser que las tres semanas anteriores llevaba el pelo de color castaño y tal vez fuera ese el motivo por el que no se había fijado en él hasta el momento, además son un montón de personas en clase y todos los días descubre el nombre de alguien más que va con él, pero ese chico de pelo blanco y de ojos azules llamado Jack Frost lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y eso le asustaba, nunca antes había estado enamorado, ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que debía hacer? ¿Se pondría rojo por la vergüenza y se pondría a tartamudear?

De momento no lo sabía, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero esperaba que eso no le sucediese.

 _ **Jack:**_

Hace tres semanas y media había comenzado en un nuevo instituto, él y sesenta personas más, pero era lo que había, es lo malo de que los dos cursos previos a la universidad cuesten doscientos euros en la mayoría de los institutos de la ciudad ya que son privados o concertados y que escuelas públicas haya contadas. Jack cierra los ojos por un par de segundos e intenta contarlas mentalmente, ¿Cuántas habrá? Tres sin duda y puede que haya una cuarta por hay perdida.

Hace tres semanas había decidido cambiarse el color del pelo, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es demasiado compleja y teme que nadie le entienda si se la explica así que opta por decir.

-Simplemente me aburría mi estilo anterior.

Y en parte era cierto, pero no era su estilo el que le aburría sino que sentía que su vida le asfixiaba y necesita un cambio, algo diferente, y la verdad es que cambiarse el pelo alivio algo de esa presión, pero no es como si eso lo arreglase todo, los problemas siguen hay y no van a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana mientras no haga nada, pero, ¿Cómo diablos se lucha contra la depresión? De momento el médico le ha recetado unas pastillas, sonríe ante la ironía como si eso le fuese a cambiar la vida y a ayudar, tan solo lo calman un poco y evitan que tenga malos pensamientos… como los llama Jamie.

Jamie es su amigo imaginario, ha estado con él desde que tenía ocho años y de momento no cree que sea conveniente olvidarse de él, es decir, ya tiene diecisiete años y siente que eso no es algo que haga un chico normal de su edad, pero simplemente Jamie todavía existe porque hay cosas que siente que no le debe contar a nadie y es así como Jamie juega su papel, escuchándole y haciendo que algo de esa presión que lo aplasta se libere un poco, sabe que nada se soluciona haciéndolo, pero se siente más tranquilo.

En esas semanas de instituto había conseguido hacer nuevos amigos… o más bien como los llamaba él eran gente que de momento le soportaba, no cree que le durasen mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, de momento él único que le había soportado todo este tiempo era Jamie y ni tan siquiera existía, ¿Y después quieren los médicos que no se deprima? Ja, Algún día cuando reúna el suficiente valor se tirará por la ventana, pero mientras tendrá que seguir aguantando lo mismo de siempre.

-Hijo, antes eras una persona tan feliz, tan bromista, tan llena de vida…

-Eso era antes cuando era pequeño, ahora ya soy mayor y cuando uno se hace mayor se da cuenta de lo cruel que es el mundo.

Su madre siempre se lo niega, pero de momento no la escucha, ella no puede tener razón, se deshace de su padre que era un buen hombre para buscarse a uno peor, odia a ese hombre con todo su ser, pero es lo que le queda. Al menos siempre podrá pasar las vacaciones con su padre, hace tres años que se divorciaron, el motivo, las constantes peleas entre ambos, como le dice su padre la química se fue y eso siempre hace que de los labios de Jack brote un bufido.

-¿No podías seguir intentándolo un rato más aunque fuese por mí y por mi hermana?

-No es tan sencillo, puede que sufrieseis más si eso se prolongaba más.

Sabe que en el fondo su padre tiene razón, pero al menos habría retrasado un poco el hecho de que su madre se juntase con el hombre con el que se junto un año después y ese había sido el motivo por el que había repetido ese año en la escuela, por los constantes problemas familiares que había causado ese hombre y es que ¿Cómo diablos podía convivir con alguien que hacía levantarse a su madre a la una de la madrugada para ir a buscarlo a la comisaría?

O la vez en la que su madre no pudo estar con ellos porque ese hombre había causado un gran altercado en un bar del barrio con un compañero suyo y no habían podido pasar por allí por una semana, al parecer le rompieron la clavícula a un hombre y le abrieron una brecha en la cabeza a otro con una silla, suerte fue que no matasen a nadie.

Suspira y piensa en su médico, ¿Cómo diablos no va a tener depresión? Para ellos es muy sencillo te dan unas pastillas y te dicen, mira lo positivo de la vida… ¿En el agujero en el que está metido? Eso es demasiado difícil para él por el momento.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola, aquí traigo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste.

 _ **N.A: No soy dueña de Rise of the guardians ni de How to train your dragon.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

 **Hipo:**

Observa a Jack por el rabillo del ojo se sienta en la fila de al lado un sitio por detrás de él, no puede evitar pensar que se ve lindo con la mano izquierda desordenándose el cabello y con la mano derecha llevándose el bolígrafo a la boca y mordiéndole la tapa , están en clase de filosofía, la cual no es una clase que le atraiga mucho, la profesora está explicando las diferencias entre el saber práctico y el teórico, pero no le presta mucha atención, sigue observando a Jack que aparta por unos instantes la vista de su hoja de papel y mira a la profesora, le pregunta algo sobre el examen que tendrán la semana que viene, sin duda le encanta como suena su voz.

La única vez que se han hablado ha sido en clase de gimnasia cuando les ha tocado juntos en el equipo que hicieron para jugar baloncesto, y lo único que le dijo fue que le pasase el balón que estaba libre… y hasta allí había llegado, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Tal vez necesita más esfuerzo por parte de él… no lo sabe, siempre quiere preguntarle algo en clase cualquier tontería, pero en el último momento se acobarda y no lo hace, se le queda mirando.

Le preguntaría a los nuevos amigos que ha hecho en estás pocas semanas: Astrid, Patapez o Bocón sobre que debe hacer, pero tiene miedo de que no lo acepten tal y como es, tampoco les ha contado lo de su pierna, ni piensa hacerlo mientras pueda seguir evitándolo.

No quiere hablar de ello, no le gusta y a su padre menos, todavía se siente culpable por lo que sucedió.

Suena el timbre indicando que ha comenzado el recreo, Jack es el primero en salir, casi siempre es él el primero, lo ve descender las escaleras con paso rápido.

Él se queda allí esperando que salgan Astrid y Bocón de la clase contigua, Patapez es el único que va en su clase, pero a los otros los ve en las asignaturas optativas.

-¿Y qué cuentas?- le pregunta Astrid cuando sale.

-No mucho, yo nunca tengo nada que contar.- Le sonríe y por una parte es cierta nunca siente la necesidad de contarles algo.

 **Jack:**

Es el primero en llegar a la cafetería sabe que allí se reunirá con la gente que de momento lo soporta, se sienta en una de las mesas y entonces aparece Jamie que se sienta enfrente de él, sigue teniendo su característico aspecto de niño de ocho años, se miran a los ojos.

Jack mira a un lado y a otro, Bunny se está acercando, vuelve de nuevo la vista hacia donde antes estaba Jamie y descubre que ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunta a Bunny que se acaba de sentar en el lugar que antes ocupaba Jamie.

Bunny va un curso más adelantado que él, así que tienen la misma edad.

-Bien.- Es una respuesta rápida y seca que causa un gran silencio entre los dos. Bunny vuelve la vista hacia la entrada de la cafetería esperando que aparezcan Tooth o Sandy, pero al ver que no dan llegado se vuelve hacia Jack.-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, deseando que pasen rápido estos dos años.

-Se pasan.- le confirma Bunny.- Aunque no lo parece porque se hacen agotadores.

Bunny observa por fin como Tooth y Sandy entran en la cafetería.

Sandy se sienta al lado de Jack y Tooth al lado de Bunny, entonces comienzan a hablar de las clases y de lo que hicieron el fin de semana. Jack los escucha de vez en cuando dice algo, pero muy pocas veces, se siente algo desplazado, como si no fuese importante.

Antes de que suene el timbre que indica el final del recreo, se despide de ellos, se levanta y se va.

Es el primero en llegar a clase, se sienta en su pupitre, poco a poco los demás van llegando, saca su agenda de la mochila y mira su horario, tiene matemáticas, saca su libro y se da cuenta de la hoja de ejercicios que le ha dado el profesor el día anterior, mierda, no los ha hecho, busca a su alrededor alguien que se los puede dejar copiar y tiene suerte, muy cerca de él se acaba de sentar un chico de pelo marrón y ojos verdes.

Cierra los ojos e intenta recordar muy rápido su nombre, ¿Hipo? Sí se llamaba así, se levanta de su sitio, coge la fotocopia y se pone justo en frente de la mesa de Hipo.

-Hola, Hipo, perdón, ¿tienes la fotocopia hecha?

Hipo asiente.

-¿Me la dejas copiar?

-Sí, claro, aunque el ejercicio siete no supe hacerlo…

-Da igual.

Le coge la fotocopia y se vuelve a sentar en su sitio, suena el timbre, comienza a copiar los ejercicios lo más rápido que puede, para su suerte el profesor llega cinco minutos tarde, entra sin saludar como es de costumbre y comienza a escribir en la pizarra la primera ecuación, le devuelve la fotocopia a Hipo y susurra un gracias.

 **Hipo:**

Todavía le está latiendo el corazón fuerte, ¿Qué diablos? Jack acaba de hablarle… para pedirle los ejercicios… pero una cosa no quitaba a la otra.

Suspira, por unos segundos creyó que se pondría a tartamudear o que ni siquiera podría hablarle, pero no le ocurrió, otro suspiro, es un alivio saber que eso no le pasa a él y que va a poder mantener una conversación con Jack sin que el otro le tenga que interpretar como ha visto que pasa aveces en las películas.

Las dos horas siguientes de clase se le pasan rápido, una es con Jack y la otra no, pero el profesor les ha mandado tal cantidad de ejercicios en esa clase que ni siquiera le hubiera dado tiempo a ver a Jack. En media hora el autobús escolar le lleva a su casa, una vez más su padre no está en casa, llegará dentro de una hora del trabajo.

Coge una manzana del frutero que está en la mesa del comedor, se sienta en una de las sillas y en otra apoya su mochila, saca el libro de filosofía y mira los apuntes que ha cogido hoy… Suspira y ve que muy cerca de él está su portátil.

Estira la mano y lo coge, lo enciende y se pone a ver vídeos durante la próxima hora hasta que escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse, cierra el portátil y lo aparta, coloca el libro de filosofía de nuevo delante de él.

Su padre no tarda en venir al comedor, viene acompañado de Gobber, una vez más lo ha invitado a comer, supone que otra vez quiere que hable con él sobre como se siente ya que cree que nadie mejor que una persona que ha perdido un brazo y una pierna para entenderlo y en cierto modo es así, pero... Invitar a Gobber hace que su padre y él no puedan mantener una conversación tranquila y hablar de lo que sucedió .

Gobber al verlo no tarda en mencionar el asunto:

-¿Qué tal la prótesis? ¿Caminas bien con ella? Puede ser algo incómoda al principio, lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a ella, a mí me paso con la del brazo…

-No, estoy bien, de verdad. Me siento mejor que nunca, ya llevo casi cuatro meses… es mejor que andar en muletas y que la gente te mire raro porque te falta parte de una pierna.

Se hace un silencio, Estoico tan pronto como se ha vuelto a mencionar el tema se ha ido a la cocina, enciende el horno, saca una pizza del congelador y espera un par de minutos antes de meterla.

Hace ya más de tres años y medio que Hipo perdió la pierna y no deja de culparse por ello aunque Hipo le había dicho en su momento, en el hospital después de la amputación que no tenía la culpa, pero claro que tuvo la culpa él debió estar allí cuando ocurrió el accidente.

 **Jack:**

Por una vez es el primero en llegar a casa, pero esa tranquilidad no durará mucho tiempo, apenas diez minutos y él ya estará en casa.

Va a la cocina y calienta el pollo que le ha dejado su madre en la nevera guardado y el arroz en el microondas, ha subido a su cuarto con el plato y un tenedor y a cerrado la puerta con pestillo.

Poco después escucha el coche aparcar en el garaje como se lo había temido. Jamie aparece en la habitación y se sienta en la cama.

-Menos mal que tu hermana está en el comedor, ese hombre no me gusta.

-Ni a mí tampoco, no entiendo a mamá, el amor es un asco, ojala nunca me enamore.

-Hoy puede que tengas suerte, que tenga mucho trabajo y que te deje tranquilo.

-Eso espero, después de la que montó con los vecinos no quiero ni verle.- Así que cruza los dedos.

Jamie también los cruza y como si lo estuvieran invocando llaman a la puerta. Jack lanza un sonoro suspiro, Jamie desaparece y sin abrir la puerta le pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ya estás hablando solo? O ¿Por una vez hay alguien más contigo?.- se burla, no le gusta que haga eso.

Aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-Déjame en paz, joder, te estoy molestando yo a ti.

No podría molestarlo aunque quisiera, seguro que le daba una paliza en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos, aquí traigo el capítulo 3 y solo espero poder centrarme un poco más en la vida de Hipo... sinceramente sé que estoy tratando temas muy fuertes como es la pérdida de un miembro del cuerpo, o la depresión... y quiero hacerlo bien y de momento no me veo a la altura, no sé que piensan, la verdad.

Muchas gracias a **Mora-san** por su comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 _N.A: No soy dueña ni de Rise of the guardians ni de How to train your dragon._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

 **Jack:**

Estaban sentados a la mesa cenando cuando su padrastro, Pitch, comentó en tema.

-Una vez más lo he escuchado hablar solo.

En ese momento Jack levantó la vista del plato y miró a Pitch a los ojos:

-Estaba diciendo la lección de filosofía en alto.-Sabe que no cuela, nunca lo hace, pero aún así no se siente tranquilo hasta que lo dice.

-Jack.-dice su madre.-Deberías volver con la medicación…

-Ya tomo las pastillas para la depresión, no necesito ninguna más…

-Pero, hijo, no es normal que hables solo…

-Jamie es mi amigo imaginario, mamá, sé que no es real, vale, y no me dice que me mate, ni que queme cosas… ni yo que sé que locuras más se os ocurren cuando me oís hablar solo, yo al menos no me dedico a estafar a la gente.-se dirige a Pitch

-Jack… ya es suficiente…

-No me jodas, cuando habláis de mi abarcáis horas enteras y cuando hablo de él ni siquiera queréis que mencioné el tema.

Pitch da un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Si no quieres que hablemos de ti puedes largarte.

-Eso pienso hacer.

-Y piensa que mientras sigas en esta casa tendrás que seguir soportando estos temas de conversación mientras no cambies.

-Eso será mientras no reúna el suficiente valor como para tirarme por la ventana.

Se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo, se encierra en la habitación y apoya la espalda contra la puerta, se siente culpable por todo lo que acaba de pasar. Jamie una vez más aparece en la cama.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.-dice.- Ellos no pueden entenderte, ellos no pueden entender que tu también te odias y que sufres todos los días por ser como eres.

Jack se seca las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera.

-Solo tú puedes entenderme y ni tan siquiera existes… así es mi vida Jamie, el pez inadaptado que vive recluido de los demás.

-Tampoco exageres...

-Es cierto, soy el pez loco inadaptado.

 **Hipo:**

Bosteza, Jack ya comienza a colarse en sus sueños, por fin le pasa algo bueno, es mejor que soñar una y otra vez con el incidente o con la mirada extraña de sus amigos al descubrir que le falta una pierna, vuelve a bostezar y se frota los ojos, sale de la cama y apoya los pies en el suelo, después las manos en las rodillas y mira a la pierna metálica que le ha vuelto a cambiar la vida solo que para mejor.

Se va al baño y se pasa una toalla que humedece un poco por debajo de las axilas.

Después va a la habitación se cambia la ropa y se mira al espejo, sin duda está increíble, Jack tiene que amarlo.

Baja las escaleras y se prepara el desayuno, está a punto de ponerse a desayunar en una de las esquinas de la cocina cuando escucha a su padre bajar las escaleras, pasa por delante de la cocina, Hipo moja la galleta en la leche, y vuelve a mirar a su padre subir las escaleras con el periódico en la mano, suspira, a ver que nueva idea se le ocurre hoy para "mejorarle" la vida y al principio le ha ayudado que conste, pero ahora tan solo quiere olvidar y él no se lo permite.

(...)

Se sienta en su sitio de siempre y espera a que Jack entre por la puerta, cuando lo hace mira a otro lado, pero ya es muy tarde para echarse para atrás.

 **Jack:**

Lo primero que hace al levantarse es irse al baño a por un vaso de agua, vuelve a la habitación, apoya el vaso en la mesita de noche de al lado de su cama, abre el primer cajón y saca un bote de pastillas agarra dos y vuelve a guardar el frasco.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.-le aconseja Jamie una vez más como todas las mañanas.- Podrías tirarlas por el baño, después de todo no te hacen ningún efecto.

-Me dan sueño.

-¿Y eso ayuda?

-Algo, no me dejan pensar en la mierda de vida que tengo.

-Tampoco es tan mala.

-Lo sé, pero lo que más odio de todo es sentirme diferente al resto, que todo el mundo me mire como un bicho raro.

Se hace un silencio, aprovecha para tomarse las pastillas, vuelve la vista a Jamie que ha vuelto a desaparecer.

Se cambia la ropa, desayuna, va al baño se lava los dientes, hace pis, se lava las manos, coge la mochila y se va hacia el colegio, la misma rutina de todos los días.

(...)

Tan pronto como entra por la puerta de clase, Jamie aparece a su lado.

-Ese chico de la primera fila últimamente te está mirando mucho para mí que se ha dado cuenta.

Jack guarda silencio, sabe que en clase no puede hablar en alto con Jamie así que le lanza una mirada con la intención de que se lo explique.

-Se ha dado cuenta de que no eres normal y te contempla como un fenómeno de circo.

"No, eso no es cierto"- se dice, pero aunque se dice eso se llena de rabia y los ojos se le llenan de agua, no llora, pero siente que en cualquier momento podría hacerlo así que intenta relajarse.

-Solo será cuestión de tiempo que se entere toda la clase y pronto todo el colegio.

Se sienta en su sitio y durante la primera y segunda hora de clase no levanta cabeza, a la tercera se anima un poco más ya que está con Teeth, pero es incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza lo que Jamie le ha dicho.

Le pide permiso a la profesora para ir al baño.

-Estúpido Hipo, por su culpa estoy así.- es apenas un susurro que sale de él cuando está en el baño.

Jamie una vez más vuelve a aparecer frente al espejo.

-Tú cuando te miré solo miralo y aguantale la mirada y ya está, a nadie le gusta que le hagan eso.-una vez más le trae la solución y después desaparece.

 **Hipo:**

Sexta hora, ya solo cuarenta minutos más y podrá salir hacia su casa. Vuelve la vista a Jack y el corazón le late muy fuerte cuando descubre que le está mirando, ¿Qué diablos? Casi lo mata de un infarto. No lo vuelve a ver en todo lo que va de hora, no tiene ganas de sufrir otro golpe así, todavía le dura el primero.

(...)

Al fin llega a casa, una vez más tiene que esperar a su padre, se pone a jugar con el ordenador, espera que no traiga ninguna visita inesperada como la última vez pero se equivoca.

Esta vez llega a casa con una caja blanca en las manos, la deja sobre la mesa del comedor e Hipo la observa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta.

-Un gato, he ido a la protectora de animales…

-A ver, ¿A quién diablos has hecho caso ahora? Fijo que está cojo y no puede andar… Papá … ¿Esa es tu forma de hacerme sentir mejor?

-Lo leí una revista… y no está cojo… es más no le pasa nada en absoluto… Solo es que en la revista decía que algunos animales te pueden ayudar a superar ciertos problemas…

-¿Y por qué un gato y no un perro?

-¿Prefieres un perro? pero mira que te tienes que encargar de él, que yo no lo voy a hacer.

-Vale, lo haré.

Estoico coge la caja y vuelve sobre sus pasos.

-Voy a por el perro, regreso en media hora.

Escucha la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un portazo, Hipo resopla, momentos como esos le hacen recordar la falta de comunicación constante que hay entre su padre y él… que ha empeorado después de lo ocurrido con el incidente en lugar de mejorar… Se sienta de nuevo en una de las sillas del comedor y enciende su portátil, se levanta y va a coger algo de picar de la nevera, tendrá que esperar para comer con su padre donde pasarán veinticinco minutos en un silencio sepulcral, haciéndose de vez en cuando alguna pregunta tipo: ¿Cómo va la escuela? O ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? Y en ningún momento le hablará de adoptar una mascota porque esos son cosas que debe decidir él solo, niega con la cabeza y vuelve a resoplar, ¿Por qué diablos no puede tomar su opinión en cuenta por una vez? ¿Por qué nunca lo escucha?


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, ya traigo el capítulo 4, espero que les guste, en este me he centrado un poco más en Hipo como quería... es obvio que todos sabemos como se va a llamar el perro es solo que la autora no sabe si llamarlo Chimuelo o Desdentado, lo siento, soy un desastre con los nombres y aún más cuando los traducen... Dios, no sé como llamar a cada personaje.

Muchas gracias a Mora-san por su comentario y su consejo, de la relación que tienen Jamie y Jack intentaré explicarla mejor en los capítulos posteriores.

 ** _No soy dueña ni de How to train your dragon ni de Rise of the guardians._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _ **Hipo:**_

Era uno de los primeros en correr, por una extraña razón el profesor de educación física se había empeñado en que hoy debían de hacer el famoso test de Cooper que consistía en dar un número determinado de vueltas alrededor del patio en doce minutos. Estaba temblando, ¿Cómo diablos iba a correr con la prótesis? Podía andar con ella, hasta caminar rápido, pero correr ya era otro mundo distinto, no hacía milagros, además ya le habían avisado los médicos de que no debía forzarla demasiado ya que se podía romper y entonces, ¿Qué? Su padre no podía costearse otra nueva, además con todo lo que había trabajado para poder permitirse la que llevaba.

¡No! Aquello sin duda era un error… ¿Qué diablos? Aquello era una locura… pero antes de que se diese cuenta o que incluso le diese tiempo a pensar en que iba a hacer, oyó el silbato del profesor y sin saber cómo sus piernas habían comenzado a correr y por primera vez volvió a experimentar lo que se sentía, la falta de aire en los pulmones, el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, el sudor resbalandole por la frente… hasta que se cayó, su pierna metálica sin saber cómo había desaparecido de dónde estaba, giro un poco la cabeza y vio las caras de sus compañeros, una vez más tenían esa mirada que tanto él odiaba, de pena, de lástima, algunos tenían esa sonrisa burlona … y en ese momento visualizó a Jack...

Se despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz y después intentar quitarse el sudor de la cara, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, miró la hora, las cuatro de la mañana, miró hacia su pierna robótica, todavía estaba allí, intacta, tan solo había sido una pesadilla, se volvió a tumbar en la cama todavía con la luz encendida y volvió a recordar el sueño, lo sintió tan real, pero a la vez debió de darse cuenta de que era solo un sueño, tenía las incongruencias típicas, las cosas desapareciendo porque sí, la acción comenzando en un momento preciso sin tener explicación, el hecho de que su profesor supiese que no puede esforzarse demasiado en educación física a causa de la pierna, cerró los ojos e intento volver a dormirse… y entonces escuchó el aullido del perro en la planta de abajo, era un sonido débil y continuado al cual no le había prestado atención antes a causa de los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso la zapatilla en el pie derecho y bajo las escaleras, entró en el comedor, allí su padre lo había dejado en la caja donde lo había traído, encendido la luz y lo vio allí acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la caja, sus aullidos a cada paso que daba sonaban más como un sollozo, lo acarició, era completamente negro y bastante pequeño para su desilusión, cuando le pidió a su padre un perro se esperaba que le llegase por la altura de las rodillas y en cambio ese apenas le superaba la altura de los tobillos.

-Ya crecerás.- le dijo, volvió a acariciarlo y el perro esa vez le lamió la mano, sonrió ante el contacto con la lengua áspera y húmeda del animal, aún no tenía claro como lo iba a llamar, le dio una última caricia y se dispuso a irse cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo sollozo, se dio la vuelta, agarró al cachorro y se lo llevó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama, se tapó y le paso el brazo derecho por encima al animal.

 _ **Jack:**_

El despertador sonó, rápidamente lo apagó e intento volver a dormir, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Jamie.

-Levantate o llegarás tarde a clase.

Jack se levantó, miró hacia el despertador y volvió a bostezar.

-Todavía puedo descansar cinco minutos más…

-Jack…

-Está bien.

Una vez más hizo la rutina de todos los días, va al baño, hace pis, se lava las manos, coge un vaso de agua vuelve a la habitación, saca del bote dos pastillas se las toma, se viste, desayuna, se lava los dientes y sale hacia clase.

Bosteza por el camino para su suerte mañana ya es sábado.

 **(…)**

Llega a clase, mira hacia el sitio vació de Hipo.

"Tal vez, Jamie exageró ayer"- se dice para sí mismo, pero aún así la sola idea de pensar que le están observando todo el tiempo le incómoda. Suena el timbre parece ser que Hipo no vendrá hoy, otro bostezo, un problema menos del que preocuparse.

La primera hora se le pasa rápido, es biología y a él eso se le da muy bien.

A segunda hora llega Hipo, Jack lo mira desfilar hasta que se sienta en su respectivo sitio.

"Se habrá quedado dormido"

Durante esa hora y la siguiente lo observa, Jamie tenía razón si que lo mira, siempre ladea un poco la cabeza seguramente para verlo por el rabillo del ojo, por unos segundos se pregunta ¿Qué diablos está viendo en él? ¿Tal vez se habrá dado cuenta de que aveces mueve los labios para hablar con Jamie?

Se frota el ojo izquierdo, tal vez no debería pensar en ello, todo eso hace que no levante cabeza después y se hunda en la depresión.

La profesora de lengua inglesa le llama la atención por no prestar atención, tan pronto como suena el timbre es el primero en bajar.

Pide algo en la cafetería y espera a que Tooth, Bunny y Sandy bajen, se sienta una vez más en una de las mesas y espera.

Jamie de nuevo aparece sentado en frente de él, pero está vez no dice nada, solo le hace compañía hasta que el resto llegan.

 _ **Hipo:**_

Una vez más Jack ha estado observando durante todo la clase y eso le pone nervioso, ¿En qué diablos pensará cuando lo ve?

Suena el timbre y una vez más Jack es el primero en salir. Patapez se acerca a Hipo y le pregunta que le ha pasado para llegar tarde.

-Mi perro se hizo pis en mi cama y sumando el hecho de que ya me desperté tarde…- omite que durmió mal a causa de la pesadilla, Patapez no tiene porqué saberlo.

-Joder, que mala suerte… -hace una ligera pausa.-No sabía que tenías una mascota.

-Sí desde ayer a mí padre se le dio por adoptarla.

-Guau, en mi edificio no dejan tener mascotas.

-Que chungo.-Es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

Esperan a Astrid y a Patán que como siempre son los últimos de su clase en salir.

Bajan al recreo, Patán quiere coger algo en la cafetería así que se desplazan hacia el lado contrario de donde normalmente suelen ir.

Hay un montón de gente pidiendo cosas, así que se queda en una de las esquinas acompañado de Astrid y Patapez.

-Ayer escuche un chiste muy malo.- comenta Astrid.- ¿Lo cuento?

Hipo asiente, de todas formas Patán parece que va a tardar lo suyo.

-Un hijo le pregunta a su padre: Papá, papá, ¿A dónde se llega antes a la Luna o a Canadá? Y el padre le responde: Hijo, ¿Tú que eres? ¿Tonto? ¿Tu ves Canadá desde aquí?

Hipo esboza una leve sonrisa mientras que Patapez mira a Astrid.

-Dios, pues sí que es malo.

Patán aún tarda otros cinco minutos en llegar y mientras Astrid y Patapez comparten chistes Hipo se fija en Jack, el corazón le da un vuelco, está sentado en una de las mesas hablando con dos chicos y una chica a los que no conoce de nada, se fija en él, parece como si estuviese aparte de la conversación aunque de vez en cuando comenta algo y el chico más bajo y gordo se ríe.

-Venga ya está, podemos desplazarnos.- dice Patán sosteniendo entre sus manos una palmera de chocolate.

 _ **Jack:**_

Última hora, clase de lengua española, resopla, el profesor acaba de mandarles un trabajo sobre los seis primeros capítulos de _El Quijote_ de Miguel de Cervantes en parejas, son impares y es obvio quien va a quedar descolgado, Hipo lo mira varias veces y Jack finge que no se da cuenta.

Al terminar la clase recoge rápidamente sus cosas y está a punto de irse cuando Hipo le detiene.

-¿Jack, tienes con quien hacer el trabajo, es decir, somos impares y queda uno desparejado?

-No, pero ya me las apañaré, es decir, puedo hacerlo solo.

-Si quieres puedes venir con Patapez y conmigo...si quieres claro.

Jack se queda unos segundos en silencio, ¿Debería decirle que sí? Obviamente sí, si le dice que no sonaría muy extraño.

-Vale, em, supongo que no hay problema, es decir, si nos deja el profesor.

-Mañana le pregunto.

Jack mira extrañado a Hipo, parece que de verdad quiere que vaya con ellos.

-Pues genial, ya me tengo que ir que voy a perder el autobús.- miente, pero quiere deshacerse lo antes posible de Hipo.

-Vale, am… ¿Te doy mi número?

-Si quieres.- Jack se encoge de hombros.

Hipo se lo anota en un papel y Jack se lo guarda en el bolsillo, sale caminando rápido de clase.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le pregunta Jamie justo cuando empieza a descender las escaleras.

Jack abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero no piensa responderle hasta que no lleguen a casa.

(...)

Tan pronto como llega a casa, Jamie le vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Tío, es la primera vez que alguien te busca para hacer un trabajo y no al revés y lo has tratado como el culo.

-La culpa la tienes tú por todo lo que me dijiste ayer.

-Pero no era para que lo tratases así, simplemente te avisaba, te dio su número, deberías disculparte con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tratarle así.

-Jamie, anda y no me jodas…

-Deberías hacerlo, pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar, yo solo te aconsejo, la próxima vez sin duda deberías tratarlo mejor.

-Está bien.

Escucha el ruido de un coche aparcando y sin duda es el de su padrastro, le lanza una mirada a Jamie y esté una vez más desaparece.

 _ **Hipo:**_

Sonríe satisfecho, por fin ha reunido el valor suficiente para hablar con Jack, al entrar a casa lo primero que hace es ir al comedor donde lo recibe el perro, Hipo le rasca por detrás de las orejas.

-Y pensar que empece la mañana tan mal.- le comenta al perro.-Tengo suerte de que Jack sea muy tímido.

Inspecciona el suelo y descubre que el perro ha cagado en una de las esquinas.

-Dios y supongo que me tocará a mí limpiarlo, bueno Hipo, esa es una de las desventajas de tener una mascota.

Limpia la esquina y enciende el ordenador, se pone a ver vídeos en internet hasta que llega su padre, cuando escucha la puerta de entrada abrirse lo apaga.

Su padre entra en el comedor.

-Supongo que eres consciente de que te tienes que levantar temprano para pasearlo.

-Sí, hoy he aprendido la lección, no te preocupes.

Y dicho esto se va a la cocina a preparar algo de comer Hipo lo sigue.

-Mañana he pensado en invitar a Gobber.

Hipo guarda silencio, no sabe que contestarle, él no quiere, pero su padre… solo intenta que él este bien.

-Vale, me parece bien.

-Tal vez le puedas contar como te sientes con la pierna…

-Papá, eso se lo tendré que contar al médico…

-Lo sé, pero hay cosas que un médico no puede entender, por ejemplo, él cómo te estás sintiendo, si te sientes cómodo o incómodo…

-Papá ya he superado la parte más dura que es asimilarlo, ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa a partir de ahora?

-¿Estás seguro de que lo has asimilado?

-Sí, papá… ¿Y tú lo has asimilado?

-Asimilarlo no es lo mismo que acostumbrarse, Hipo.

-No me has contestado, papá.

Otra vez el silencio, una vez más ahí se acaba su conversación, Hipo vuelve otra vez al comedor y se sienta en una de las sillas, se lleva las manos a la cara y llora, está cansado, ya no sabe si lo ha asimilado o se ha acostumbrado o sabe dios que más… Es cierto que hay gente que sale peor parada de los accidentes que se quedan tetraplejicos y todavía viven y son un claro ejemplo de superación, o como le dijo Gobber de un señor que va con él a un grupo de rehabilitación que después de perder en un accidente de moto la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho, es feliz porque todavía sigue viviendo a pesar de que casi no lo cuenta…

Se seca las lágrimas y siguen cayendo más, como le han dicho los médicos unos tardan más en asimilarlo que otros, pero a todos les duele igual, todos tienen que renunciar a una parte de ellos y concienciarse de que la han perdido para siempre.

Hipo una vez más se mira la pierna metálica, gracias a ella al menos ahora puede andar, pero sigue sin ser lo mismo, en cierto modo es cierto que debería dar las gracias por estar vivo, pero hay veces en las que él precio a pagar por ello es demasiado caro.

Cierra los ojos y deja que las lágrimas sigan fluyendo ya han pasado tres años, sabe que tarde o temprano lo asimilará, se está adaptando bastante bien a su nueva condición y debe tenerlo también en cuenta.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 5, este capítulo me costó más que los anteriores ya que me pase desde el martes dándole vueltas, pero bueno ya me convence, es que estaba yendo demasiado rápido con Hipo, pero ya está.

Muchas gracias a **Mora-san** y a **Gatochocapic666** por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho de que a ambos les este gustando la historia y en serio muchas gracias porque me ayudan y me animan a continuarla.

 _No soy dueña ni de Rise of the guardians ni de How to train your dragon._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 **Hipo:**

Sábado:

Una vez más ha dormido con el perro, está vez se ha levantado temprano , le ha puesto la correa que su padre le compró ayer y lo ha sacado a pasear por el parque que está próximo a su casa, se muere de frío, se está acercando el invierno, apenas queda un mes para navidad. Saca su teléfono del bolsillo y lo enciende, comprueba los mensajes, no le ha llegado ninguno de Jack, si uno de Astrid y dos de Patapez preguntándole sobre el trabajo, se lleva la mano a la frente, todavía no le ha contado que Jack posiblemente también haga el trabajo con ellos.

Mira el mensaje de Astrid, le ha preguntado si puede quedar para está tarde, le responde que no porque tiene un compromiso con su padre, no le da más detalles y espera que ella tampoco se los pida ya que le pillaría la mentira que acaba de contarle.

Una vez que el perro hace pis vuelve a casa, allí se encuentra a su padre en el comedor, sentado leyendo el periódico con una taza de café al lado.

Levanta la vista y mira hacia Hipo.

-No te he dicho que te he comprado unas bolsas para que limpies sus deshechos, te las has dejado encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Para ahora no las necesité, pero la próxima vez las llevaré, no vaya a ser.- deja al perro en su caja del comedor y va a la cocina, agarra la bolsa de pienso que su padre compro ayer y vuelve de vuelta al comedor, le llena el cuenco y deja la bolsa al lado de la caja, vuelve sobre sus pasos para prepararse un vaso caliente de leche en el microondas, le echa dos cucharadas de cacao y vuelve de nuevo al comedor, se sienta en frente de su padre.

-Sigo pensando que un gato habría sido mejor idea.

Hipo mira hacia la caja donde ha dejado al perro que ahora está intentando escapar de allí.

-Prefiero tener un perro… siempre puede defenderme cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.

Estoico vuelve a levantar la vista del periódico.

-Lo que a mí no me convence del perro es que se te suba a la pierna… y te dañe algo.

-Un gato haría lo mismo.-corta Hipo, su padre es incapaz de decir la palabra prótesis.-Además tendré cuidado.

Se vuelve a hacer un silencio entre los dos. Hipo revuelve la leche ya que el colacao se ha depositado en el fondo.

-Tienes que limpiar tu cuarto, el salón y el baño, yo me encargaré de la cocina, el comedor y mi dormitorio, ¿Te parece bien? Hoy viene Gobber…

-Ya sé… Papá…-por unos segundos su mente piensa en Jack, en el trabajo de lengua en lo probable que es que lo hagan en su casa, pero en el último momento se queda callado y no dice nada.

Su padre lo observa.

-¿Qué tal va la escuela? ¿Te estás adaptando bien?

-Sí, papá, voy muy bien, he hecho nuevos amigos y la verdad es que hay gente muy maja.-se hace otro silencio. Hipo mira a su padre y después al perro.-¿Y qué tal va el trabajo?

-Bien, tranquilo, por el momento.

De nuevo otro silencio, Hipo sigue con la vista fija en el perro.

-Hay que comprarle un collar, aunque primero tendré que buscarle un nombre... no sé cual ponerle, he estado pensado en llamarle Chimuelo o Desdentado…

-Anda que como muerda a alguien, ya verás tú que gracia.

Hipo termina de beberse la leche, agarra el vaso y vuelve a la cocina donde lo lava, de repente escucha el sonido de algo de metal que se ha caído en el comedor, antes de que se de cuenta ya tiene al cachorro entre sus pies, sonríe, se agacha y lo acaricia.

-Hipo, ven a limpiar el desastre que ha causado tu mascota.

-Pero, papá… ¿No era que el comedor lo ibas a limpiar tú?

(…)

Suena el timbre, Hipo acaba de colocar los platos en la mesa y va a abrir la puerta, el perro lo sigue detrás, mira por la mirilla y abre la puerta, una vez que entra cierra rápidamente la puerta para que el cachorro no se escape.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y ese perro?- le pregunta Gobber.

-Muy bien.- dice.- Y… ha sido cosa de mi padre.

-Hablando de él… ¿Dónde está?

-Está en la cocina, pero no cocinando, no te preocupes, hace media hora que ha encargado algo de pasta y pollo a domicilio, solo está recalentándolo en el microondas.

-Gracias, ya me siento más seguro… ¿Y qué tal te va todo? ¿Sigues sin querer venir al grupo de apoyo?

-Bien, creo que no me hace falta, de verdad, me siento bien.- es una mentira, pero lo ha dicho con tanta seguridad que cualquiera se creería que es verdad hasta Gobber.

Le apoya la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo.

-Me alegro de escucharlo, Hipo,pero igualmente si algún día te apetece puedes pasarte.

-Vale, gracias, ya me lo pensaré.

 **Jack:**

Domingo:

Se había pasado el sábado estudiando biología, el miércoles tenía el examen, pero le daba igual, la biología era la asignatura que más le gustaba y además el profesor lo motivaba.

Abre y cierra los ojos un par de veces y bosteza, se levanta de la cama y se mira al espejo, el pelo le está volviendo a crecer y eso hace que tenga dos colores, el blanco y el marrón, masculla para si mismo, el próximo fin de semana se lo vuelve a teñir.

Se frota los ojos y va al baño a hacer pis.

Escucha a su madre gritar desde el piso de abajo.

-Jack, si tienes ropa sucia bájala que voy a poner la lavadora.

-Está bien, mamá.- se lava las manos con jabón, coge un vaso de agua y vuelve a su habitación, se toma las dos pastillas y recoge la ropa que llevó puesta el viernes y la baja a la habitación de la lavadora que es también la habitación donde tienden la ropa. Allí ya está su hermana acaba de dejar su ropa.

-¿Has mirado en los bolsillos?- le pregunta su madre.- Recuerda que la última vez atascaste la lavadora por llevar dinero suelto.

Jack revisa los bolsillos de la sudadera a regañadientes y después los de los pantalones, se sorprende al encontrar la nota que Hipo le dio el viernes.

En ese momento escucha la voz de Jamie resonar en su cabeza:

-Genial y aún no lo has llamado.

-Oh, cállate.- dice Jack.

Su madre se da la vuelta y su hermana lo mira:

-¿Otra vez Jamie?- le pregunta su hermana.

-Sí, pero está vez fue por una buena razón, se acordó de que tenía que llamar a un compañero de clase.

-¿Se acordó él o lo hiciste tú?- está vez es su madre quién le pregunta.

-Él, Jamie es el que siempre se acuerda de las cosas.

Se siente como un niño pequeño hablándole a su madre y a su hermana de su amigo imaginario.

-Bueno, voy arriba a enviarle un mensaje y bajo a desayunar.

-Dile a Jamie que te recuerde que hay bizcocho de chocolate.- le grita su hermana.

-Lo haré.-sonríe ante el comentario de su hermana.

Sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación, coge su teléfono que está encima de la mesilla de noche y le da a contactos, añadir nuevo contacto, añade el número de Hipo y abre el wasap, le escribe un mensaje.

 **Jack:** _Hola Hipo, soy yo Jack…_

Envía el mensaje y en ese momento levanta la vista hacia la cama para ver a Jamie.

-Dios, que cutre eres, por favor.

-¿Y entonces que le digo?

Su teléfono pita, acaba de recibir un mensaje, de Hipo concretamente.

 **Hipo:** _Hola, Jack, ¿Cómo estás?_

Vuelve la vista hacia la cama y descubre que Jamie ha desaparecido.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, mister consejos.

 **Jack:** _Bien, acabo de levantarme… ¿Y tú?_

 **Hipo:** _Igual, en la misma situación… estaba pensando en crear un grupo para hacer el trabajo, tú, yo y Patapez._

 **Jack:** _A mí me parece bien, siempre y cuando no me petéis el wasap._

 **Hipo:** _Descuida eso haré, jaja._

 **Jack:** _Si lo haces, me voy, te aviso, y hacéis mi parte Patapez y tú._

 **Hipo:** _Vale, vale, no hace falta ponerse así U.U_

 **Jack:** _Era broma, tranquilo :P_

 **Hipo:** _Por cierto, ¿Qué nombre te gusta más? ¿Chimuelo o Desdentado?_

 **Jack:** _? No entendí._

 **Hipo:** _Es para mi perro es que no me decido._

 **Jack:** _Bueno, pues… yo me quedaría con Chimuelo, pero a lo mejor a ti te gusta más Desdentado_.

 **Hipo:** _Nah, me gustan igual, gracias._

 **Jack:** _Bueno, me voy a desayunar, si tal al rato nos hablamos._

Vuelve la vista hacia la cama y allí se encuentra a Jamie tumbado.

-Me ha preguntado por el nombre de su perro… -Jack hace una mueca.

-Quizás él también es especial, como tú.

-Que mala persona, Jamie.

-O a lo mejor le pusiste nervioso.- Jamie se burla.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso Jamie.

-Bueno baja a desayunar que hay bizcocho de chocolate y fijo que te quedas sin un trozo a ese ritmo.

Jack sonríe, deja de nuevo el teléfono en la mesilla de noche y baja las escaleras, en la cocina, allí se encuentra a su hermana casi terminando de desayunar.

-Joder, que rápida.- dice.

-Jack, esa lengua.- escucha a su madre regañarle desde algún lugar de la casa.

-O tú eres muy lento.- le responde su hermana.

Jack toma una taza de uno de los cajones, la llena de leche y la mete en el microondas por dos minutos.

Su hermana da un último sorbo a la leche, se levanta y deja la taza en el fregadero, tan pronto como se va aparece su madre en la cocina, el microondas pita, saca la leche, le echa dos cucharadas de azúcar y la deja en la mesa.

-Jack, tenemos que hablar sobre Jamie, no puedes seguir así.

Jack revuelve la leche.

-Mamá…

-Hijo no te entiendo, antes no eras así, no tenías amigos imaginarios, no tenías depresión, no te gustaba hablar mal…

-Mamá, si, si tenía a Jamie y lo que pasó fue que crecí.- corta un pedazo del bizcocho que hay en la mesa.

En ese momento aparece su padrastro en la cocina, enciende la cafetera, Jack mientras lo observa.

-Todos hemos crecido y a ninguno le ha pasado lo que te ha pasado a ti.

Se hace un silencio, Jack aprovecha para volver a remover la leche.

-Hemos pensado que deberías volver con la antigua medicación…

-Si no funcionaba… mamá, joder, que Jamie es imaginario, ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir? Sé que no es real.

-Pues aveces no lo parece.

Jack se muerde el labio con fuerza.

-Será porque hay veces que lo quiero más a él que a vosotros.- siente un golpe fuerte en el moflete derecho, su padrastro acaba de darle una bofetada con la mano izquierda.

-No hay más que hablar, a partir de ya no quiero volver a oír hablar de Jamie en está casa o incluso de oírte hablar solo, ¿Entendiste?

Tira la taza de leche al suelo y sale corriendo de la cocina, se encierra en su cuarto y se tumba en la cama, se cubre la cara con la almohada.

En ese instante escucha la voz de Jamie.

-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablarnos.

Jack se seca rápidamente las lágrimas.

-No, joder, Jamie,no, te necesito, ¿Quién cojones me va a detener si intento hacer una locura? O ¿Quién diablos me va a dar consejos? O ¿A quién le contaré mis problemas?…. Jamie, tú no puedes hacerme esto.

 **Hipo:**

 _Sábado:_

Después de la comida, Estoico y Gobber se han quedado a conversar en el comedor mientras Hipo ha subido a su cuarto una vez más acompañado del cachorro. Cierra la puerta con pestillo y se sienta justo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta de madera, el cachorro se sitúa en frente a él y comienza a perseguirse la cola, un suspiro sale de sus labios, aveces no sabe a quién diablos ayuda más Gobber si a él o a su padre.

Se lleva las palmas de las manos a la cara, Gobber y su padre se han hecho muy amigos en esos últimos tres años y medio, otro suspiro, ¿Qué más podría esperar? Ambos trabajan en el mismo sitio, en distintos puestos, pero en el mismo trabajo después de todo, antes del accidente nunca antes habían hablado, ni dirigido la palabra, se puede decir que su accidente los acerco, ¿Y eso había sido bueno? Hipo cierra los ojos e intenta responder a la pregunta que acaba de formularse, sí, el primer año sin duda lo necesitó para hacerse a la idea de que había ciertas cosas que ya no podía hacer (como el hecho de correr, saltar, practicar algunos deportes) y para adaptarse a su nueva vida… Se recogió la pierna derecha, por unos instantes recordó los primeros días después de la amputación, el médico viniendo de vez en cuando a su habitación preguntándole si sentía algo extraño, algún hormigueo o dolor en la parte amputada, con el fin de averiguar si tenía el síndrome del miembro fantasma, recordó a su padre recorriendo el pasillo de un lado a otro con la mirada pérdida, ese recuerdo le partió el corazón y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que suceder? ¿Es que la suerte o el destino no tenía a nadie más que a quien joder aquel día? Siempre que recordaba el accidente parecía como si no hubiese sucedido en realidad, como si todo fuese un sueño… pero las consecuencias habían sido muy reales. Se acuerda de haber visto el semáforo en verde, de empezar a cruzar y de recibir un golpe, también recuerda haber escuchado de fondo el vago sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia, pero hasta ahí llegaban sus recuerdos, después fue despertar y aparecer con la pierna amputada.

Se levanta de donde está sentado y recoge su teléfono de la mesilla lo enciende y comprueba si le ha llegado algún mensaje de Jack, no, no hay ninguno.

 **Jack:**

 _Domingo:_

Se había puesto a escuchar música en el teléfono, si estaba distraído era incapaz de pensar en Jamie, aún no tenía claro como diablos iba a hacerlo, una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, Jamie era el único que lo entendía,que escuchaba sus problemas y que nunca lo abandonaba, otra lágrima, y ni tan siquiera existía, pero a pesar de saberlo lo apreciaba, era sencillamente patético, tal vez ese apreció le venía porque Jamie jamás le había traicionado o pegado una puñalada por detrás y en cierto modo el hecho de que nunca pudiese hacerlo le tranquilizaba… o tal vez sencillamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, podría ser, pronto sería incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la ficción, o eso era lo que tal vez pensaban su madre y su padrastro.

El teléfono vibró entre sus manos, acababa de recibir un mensaje, abrió el wasap, lo acababan de añadir en un grupo, era el del trabajo de lengua.

 **Hipo:** Pues ya está, el trabajo es para dentro de tres semanas, lo sé, pero… es _El Quijote_ , aún tardamos dos días en leer un capítulo.

 **Patapez: ¬¬** tampoco exageres, que malo será que en una hora no descifremos el primero… Por cierto, ¿Alguien tiene el libro?

 **Hipo:** Lo tiene mi padre en casa, pero ya aviso que es heredado de mis abuelos.

 **Patapez:** Pienso que deberíamos comenzarlo ya, para dentro de tres semanas comienzan los exámenes y no sería bueno dejarlo para último momento.

 **Hipo:** Estoy de acuerdo.

 **Jack:** A mí me da igual comenzarlo ahora que dentro de tres semanas.

 **Hipo:** Entonces, ¿Quedamos el próximo fin de semana en mi casa?

 **Patapez:** Vale.

 **Jack:** Pero, ¿A que hora?

 **Hipo:** Sobre las cuatro o cinco… por ahí…

Jack volvió a releer la conversación no era como sí tuviese algo que hacer para el próximo fin de semana.

 **Jack:** Está bien, sobre esas horas puedo.

 **Hipo:** Genial.

 **Patapez:** A mí me viene mejor sobre las seis.

 **Jack:** Luego te incorporás… o quedamos para más tarde.

 **Hipo:** Quedamos para más tarde, mejor.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todo el mundo, resubo el capítulo 6 con algunas mejoras... o al menos creo que lo son, sé que el romance entre Jack e Hipo va muy lento y eso me frustra, pero a la vez estoy como, Gingka, sé realista, el amor es lento... y por otra parte, tengo mucho mucho miedo de meter la pata hasta el fondo con los temas que estoy tratando porque de verdad me gusta como estoy llevando está historia (dicho esto ya basta de penas), ... Siento si me he demorado bastante, pero es que he estado muy ocupada y tenía otras historias atrasadas, además para continuar quería leerme o los seis primeros capítulos de _El Quijote_ o al menos leerme una guía de estudio que hable sobre él o algo así para tener algo de idea de lo que hablar, así que lo he estado posponiendo, pero para después de febrero ya no tengo perdón.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan está historia, en serio muchísimas gracias, me ayudan a superar mis miedos y si algo tiene que mejorarse se mejorara, lo prometo.**

 _N.A: No soy dueña ni de How to train your dragon ni de Rise of the guardians._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

 _Lunes:_

 _ **Jack Frost:**_

Suena el despertador, son las siete y media de la mañana, odia ir a clase, vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-Levantate o llegarás tarde.- una vez más es la voz de Jamie.- Y no olvides tomar las pastillas.

Entreabre los ojos y lo ignora. Lo que más odia de la escuela es estar rodeado de gente y sentirse tan solo.

-Aún no he aprendido a vivir con la soledad.- le comenta a Jamie.

-Tío, joder, que tonterías dices, anda levantate ya que después me echas la culpa a mí.

Rápidamente se incorpora, vuelve a hacer la misma rutina de todos los días y sale de casa, camina con calma, llegará con tiempo de sobra.

Jamie lo acompaña los dos van juntos, pero ninguno se dirige la palabra, llegan a un semáforo que está en rojo.

Se pone en verde, camina y al entrar en la plaza principal se da cuenta de los carteles que hay en cada árbol, son nombres y caras, se detiene y mira al otro lado de la calle de la plaza también hay lo mismo, eso es algo nuevo, sigue caminando y de repente se da cuenta de que todos son nombres y caras de mujeres y que todas tienen como fecha de defunción este año, se detiene de nuevo en otro cartel, ya sabe que es lo que está sucediendo, tiene relación con la manifestación que va a haber el dos de diciembre en contra de la violencia de género, sigue de nuevo caminando, pero tarda un rato en dejar atrás los carteles, han sido minutos de ver caras y caras desconocidos, llega hasta el final del paseo de la plaza.

-Creo que en el telediario hace unas semanas dijeron que habían sido unas cuarenta y dos este año.- le comenta Jamie.

Jack no le hace caso, por unos instantes vuelve de nuevo la vista hacia los árboles del paseo de la plaza, sin duda lo han hecho para concienciar, una cifra no parece nada, pero cuando te ponen caras y caras y sigues caminando y no las vas dejando atrás te das cuenta de lo grave que es la situación que esas cosas pasan y que están más cerca de ti de lo que te crees.

Sigue su camino y lo detiene una anciana que le entrega un folleto y le habla por un par de segundos de Dios y la fe hasta que Jack la interrumpe.

-Lo siento, pero es que voy a llegar tarde a clase.

Lo deja seguir su camino, una vez más Jamie aparece a su lado, no dice nada sobre el tema y Jack se guarda el folleto que le acaban de dar en los bolsillos de la gabardina, sabe que lo tirara… o si no es muy probable que acabe destrozándose en la lavadora si es que su madre no se da cuenta de que está ahí claro, si no ya lo tirara ella por él.

 _ **Hipo:**_

Se ha despertado temprano para pasear al perro y ahora se encuentra desayunando.

-Vas a perder el autobús a este paso.-le comenta su padre.

-No, voy bien de tiempo, el autobús cada vez llega más tarde, a este paso dentro de poco tendré que ir en taxi al colegio.

-¿Quieres que te acerque…?

-Hoy, no papá, cuando el autobús comience a no llegar te lo comentaré.

Hipo le da un sorbo a la taza de leche y vuelve a dejarla apoyada en la mesa mientras mira a su padre haciéndose un café.

-Dentro de una semana o por ahí tienes que ir al médico para ver que tal te está funcionando…

-Ya lo sé, papá.- lo corta y no siguen hablando del tema.

Cuando su padre ha acabado de hacerse el café y está dispuesto a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de la cocina Hipo ya se está levantado, deja la taza en el fregadero y le echa algo de agua por encima para que el colacao no se quede pegado cuando la lave después a regañadientes.

(...)

Por fin llega a clase, toca a primera hora biología, tiene con Jack, pero a segunda ya no sé verán. Mira dentro de su mochila, se ha olvidado el libro de biología con los apuntes dentro, mierda,

Jack entra dos minutos más tarde que él, lo observa por unos instantes, sin duda su físico le atrae, pero ¿Qué hay del resto? Aún no conoce su carácter, ni su personalidad, ni si le gustan las mismas cosas que a él… Suspira un poco, tal vez a medida que lo vaya conociendo le vaya gustando más y más o puede que al contrario, no lo sabe, lo único que sabe es que poco a poco intentará conocerlo más.

-Jack, ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? Es que me he olvidado el libro en casa.

Jack parece quedarse congelado ante su pregunta, pero rápidamente se recupera y asiente con la cabeza.

Toma apuntes durante la clase de biología, de vez en cuando le lanza una mirada a Jack que parece estar demasiado concentrado en la explicación del profesor, de nuevo se pone nervioso.

Sin saber como una vez más el profesor se va a un tema que parece que no tiene nada que ver con el que están hablando, durante unos largos diez minutos habla del experimento realizado por Belyaev sobre la domesticación de los zorros plateados y como en el ADN podría estar contenida parte de la información de la conducta como por ejemplo el porqué unas personas son más agresivas que otras…

Al pasar los diez minutos y algo más vuelve de nuevo al tema original sobre Darwin y las teorías evolutivas.

(…)

Hoy a tercera hora por desgracia le toca educación física, hoy el profesor ha decidido que deben practicar saltos con las cuerdas, tan pronto como acaba de dar la explicación de lo que van a hacer el resto de sus compañeros se dirige a él y le pregunta si puede hacerlo, Hipo responde que no aunque tenga ganas de responderle otras cosas a causa de la ira que le ha causado esa pregunta "¿Cómo diablos voy a saltar sabiendo que puedo fastidiar la pierna metálica en el intento?" Le marca una serie de ejercicios de un libro de educación física que hará durante la siguiente media hora hasta que el profesor le pide ayuda para dar en una gran cuerda donde deben intentar saltar la mitad de la clase, la otra mitad estará saltando en otra en la que dan dos de sus compañeros intercambiándose cada x tiempo.

Por fin termina la insufrible hora de educación física, tiene ganas de pasar al próximo año para no volver a tenerla.

Espera a Patapez en la salida de los vestuarios, es el primero en cambiarse ya que solo se cambia la camiseta y a veces ni tan siquiera entra.

Al salir no tenía que faltar la misma pregunta de siempre:

-¿Por qué no hace educación física?

-Tengo un esguince leve en el tobillo derecho…- le dice.

-¿Y te duele? ¿No necesitas andar con muletas?

-No, estoy bien, el médico me ha dicho de no forzar el pie y de usar tobillera para hacer presión, nada más, no comentó lo de las muletas.

-Entonces no es grave.

-No, no lo es.

Se siente mal mintiéndole a Patapez, pero es que aún no tiene la suficientemente confianza en él como para hablarle del problema que tiene con la pierna derecha, tal vez dentro de unos meses o el año que viene… resopla para si mismo, tiene miedo de que al decírselo, que le deje de mirar como lo está haciendo ahora y le lance esa mirada de lastima que le lanzaban algunos de los pocos amigos que tenía en su anterior instituto…

"Tal vez un día lo haga", se dice a sí mismo.

De repente una opresión le crece en el pecho recordando algún que otro comentario que recibió en su anterior colegio.

"Joder, con lo que te pareces a tu padre al andar… bueno, claro eso era cuando andabas"

Las lágrimas empiezan a acumularsele en los ojos, pero no llora, no quiere hacerlo delante de Patapez.

 **Jack:**

El tema que ha tocado hoy su profesor de biología no le deja de rondar por la cabeza, ¿Puede que su carácter este determinado por sus genes? No, no cree que haya intentado llegar allí porque el carácter se forja… ¿o puede que desde el principio siempre haya sido así?

-Entonces, Jack, ¿Qué opinas sobre el profesor de religión?- le pregunta Sandy.

Jack deja a un lado por un instante sus pensamientos.

-Que no le caigo bien…

-Ni tú ni la mitad de sus alumnos.-Tooth.- Este año parece que va a suspender a un montón de gente.

-Tooth, eso aún no puede estar tan claro, aún queda un mes y dos semanas…- añade Bunny.

-Te lo digo yo, el año pasado hizo lo mismo, me cogió manía por no traerle agua de Lourdes de mi viaje en Francia.

-Lo que hay que escuchar.- resopla Bunny.

Jack deja de prestarles atención y vuelve a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, su profesor debe estar equivocado… y entonces escucha la voz de Jamie.

-Él habló de la domesticación y que posiblemente que el carácter que la haga posible este en los genes, eso explicaría porque algunos individuos son más agresivos que otros, pero de todas formas de momento solo se ha experimentado con ratas y con zorros plateados, el ser humano es más complejo… ¿Sabes? No tienes porque darle vueltas a todo, a veces solo piensas demasiado.

-No sé puede evitar.- susurra Jack para sus adentros.

-De todas formas es un tema interesante, tal vez él lo planteó mal o no, ¿quién sabe? Por eso te lo estás consultando una y otra vez.

Jack por un instante vuelve a dejar sus pensamientos de un lado y finge tener interés en la conversación que están teniendo Sandy, Bunny y Tooth sobre cual profesor les cae peor.

-Para mí sin duda es el de física y química, me duele que diga que el fondo somos química y que todo está relacionado con los átomos y los elementos y todo ese rollo.- dice Jack para aportar algo por una vez de él.

Y durante los diez minutos restantes que queda del recreo así sigue, quiere dejar atrás esos pensamientos que tiene por el momento sobre lo comentado por su profesor porque si eso fuese verdad ¿Qué diablos había sucedido con el Jack que recordaba su madre? ¿Él estaba destinado a ser así?

Sabe la respuesta de la segunda pregunta que se acaba de formular, no, es obvio que él no estaba destinado a ser así, a él la gente del pasado lo hizo así, por unos instantes vuelve a recordar lo sucedió en su anterior colegio, una vez más se siente más solo de lo que realmente está.

(...)

Una vez más, ya por rutina se encierra en su cuarto con el plato de comida, pero está vez para romper con la monotonía su padrastro tarda mucho en llegar, tanto que su madre y su hermana llegan antes que él.

-¿Y Pitch?- le pregunta su madre.

-No lo sé, habrá encontrado algún buen idiota al que estafar…

-Jack, no hables así de Pitch.

Ya casi a la hora de cenar llega y para la desgracia de Jack con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, en la cena les comenta lo que le ha sucedido, que saldrá en el periódico local como un héroe por salvar a un hombre que se iba a ahogar.

-Lo gracioso va a ser cuando todos sus conocidos lean la noticia, aún se ríen y todo.- dice Jack.- No entiendo porque diablos un hombre como tú tiene tanta suerte…

Su madre le da una bofetada.

-Jack, ya está bien…

-Déjalo, que diga cuantas más sandeces quiera, de todos modos ya sabemos que está algo tocado.- se señala la cabeza con un dedo, justo en el lugar donde está situado el hueso esfenoides y comienza a girarlo, haciéndole ver que le está diciendo que le falta un tornillo o puede que varios.

Jack se levanta rápidamente de la mesa y sube a su habitación, se encierra y se tumba sobre la cama.

Pasa una larga hora hasta que alguien viene a verle es su hermana, le abre la puerta, ella y su padre son los únicos que de verdad le caen bien.

Su hermana se sienta en la cama y comienza a jugar con su almohada, se sienta a su lado.

\- Jack, ya tienes diecisiete años, ¿No crees que es hora de dejar de creer en amigos imaginarios?-le pregunta.

Jack se queda callado por unos instantes y una vez más vuelve a responder.

-Sé que no existe, ¿vale? ¿Te quedas más tranquila así?

-¿Y si no existe? ¿Por que le das un papel tan importante en tu vida? ¿Por qué tiene su propia personalidad? Nos tienes a nosotros que si existimos y podemos ayudarte de verdad…

-Está bien, quieres que deje de hablar con Jamie lo haré.

Jamie aparece detrás de su hermana.

-Sabes que no podrás evitarlo.- le dice Jamie.

Por unos segundos Jack mira a Jamie y puede sentir su miedo a dejar de existir aunque él no lo diga o ¿Tal vez es él el que no quiere que se vaya?

 **Hipo:**

Una vez más es el primero en llegar a casa, juega un rato con Chimuelo mientras pone algo de música en el ordenador.

Su padre llega quince minutos más tarde de lo habitual, al llegar prepará algo de pasta y un filete vuelta y vuelta, cuando están en la mesa comiendo uno enfrente del otro, su padre le pregunta una vez más como cada día como le ha ido en la escuela. Responde que bien y después él le pregunta que tal el trabajo donde la respuesta una vez más es la misma de siempre.

Se hace un silencio por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que su padre comenta:

-Te voy a pedir cita con el medico, no estoy tranquilo- dice seguramente lleva toda la mañana pensando en ello.- Posiblemente el miércoles faltarás las dos primeras horas de clase, ya es hora de que te vayas a hacer una revisión.

Hipo remueve la pasta durante un par de segundos mientras piensa en lo que le va a contestar.

-¿Tengo que volver a rehabilitación?

-No lo sé, depende de lo que diga el médico, ya sabes que en tres meses has hecho demasiados progresos, esforzándote demasiado y es hora de que te lo tomes con más calma, la mayoría de la gente tarda un año, seis meses en acostumbrarse a llevarlo…

-La última vez dijo que estaba muy bien…

-Hipo, fue el mes pasado.

Hay se corta la conversación, una vez más, para su padre parece que cada mes que pasa es como un año, sigue removiendo la pasta deseando ser como Patapez, Astrid, Patán … o incluso Jack, todos ellos pueden hacer una vida normal tanto en el presente como en el futuro… Tal vez el problema está en que debe olvidar lo que le sucedió y ya está, pero eso es imposible y lo sabe, no puede pretender fingir que no sucedió nada.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta y tengo buenas noticias ya por fin he leído los seis primero capítulos (ya era sin tiempo) ahora espero actualizar más seguido, realmente adoro está historia.

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen está historia, en serio muchísimas gracias.**_

N.A: No soy dueña ni de Rise of the guardians ni de How to train your dragon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

Viernes:

 **Jack Frost:**

Acaba de llegar del recreo y allí está con una sonrisa burlona su profesora de matemáticas, esa sonrisa ya le debía de haber indicado que algo no iba a ir nada bien. Comienza despacio escribiendo en la pizarra, Jack deja de prestarle atención por unos instantes y cuando vuelve la vista a esta está cubierta de garabatos y ecuaciones. Se pregunta a sí mismo cuanto ha estado ausente no se da respuesta porque un nuevo murmullo atrae su atención.

Gira un poco la cabeza y se da cuenta de que todos lo están mirando a él en lugar de a la profesora. Vuelve de nuevo la vista hacia el encerado y finge no darse cuenta.

-¿Has visto?, Jack estaba hablando solo.

Ese comentario le hiela la sangre, no, no puede ser posible si lo hubiera hecho la profesora le hubiera llamado la atención… ¿O no? Algo estaba claro, está recayendo, busca rápidamente a Jamie necesita que lo tranquilice de alguna forma.

-Mi hermano fue a su mismo instituto y dice que es raro de cojones.- otro comentario.

Y de repente a su alrededor se hizo el silencio, tiembla, suena el timbre, se mueve entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de física y química, tiene con Tooth, se sienta a su lado y rápidamente le pregunta que tal está. No hay respuesta, vuelve de nuevo la vista a su cuaderno y cuando la levanta descubre que está solo…

Se despierta.

-No pienso ir a clase.- dice en alto, mira el reloj son las seis de la mañana.

-Solo, ha sido una pesadilla.- intenta tranquilizarlo Jamie

\- Digas lo que me digas no pienso ir, volverá a empezar.

Se levanta, abre el primer cajón de su mesilla y coge el frasco de pastillas, agarra dos como siempre, solo que está vez son las últimas y va al baño llena su vaso de agua y se las traga. Vuelve a la habitación y apoya el vaso y el frasco de pastillas vació sobre el libro que está encima de su mesilla, ya ha leído los tres primeros capítulos.

Jamie está sentado en la cama, pero aún así no pierde de vista sus acciones.

-Mañana has quedado con Hipo y Patapez para hacer el trabajo.- señala el libro encima de la mesa.- ¿Qué excusa te vas a inventar cuando te vean perfectamente?

-Cualquiera, sí hace falta les hablaré de la depresión o mejor no les hablaré de nada, que se metan en su puta vida.- se da cuenta de que está gritando cuando llaman a la puerta.

Comienza a temblar, se mete en la cama y se esconde debajo de las mantas, comienza a llorar.

La puerta se abre, la luz se enciende, se da cuenta de que la que ha entrado es su madre porque si hubiese sido Pitch haría menos de medio segundo que estaría tumbado en el suelo y nada ni nadie lo libraría de una buena paliza.

-Jack, ¿Cuántas pastillas te has tomado?- es lo primero que le pregunta su madre.

Recae en el bote de pastillas vació que ha dejado encima del _Quijote_ , mierda.

-Solo las dos últimas, mamá, no te preocupes, le tengo demasiado miedo a morir como para suicidarme.-Se destapa un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirar a su madre.

\- ¿Paso algo? ¿Estabas gritando?

-Más bien estaba histérico.- desde alguna esquina puntualiza Jamie.

-Sí, no.-se muerde el labio.- No quiero ir hoy a clase.

-¿Por qué te has peleado con alguien? ¿o con Jamie?…

-No, es solo que no me encuentro bien, ¿Puedo quedarme?

-¿Y tienes quien te pase los apuntes?

Jack piensa rápidamente, podría hablar con Hipo o con Tooth si necesita algo.

-Sí.

Su madre hace una pausa, cierra los ojos, toma aire y lo suelta, vuelve a abrir los ojos.

-Está bien, pero que no se repita, ni lo de faltar a clase ni lo de los gritos a las seis de la mañana.-antes de volver a irse y de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí mira a Jack que está apunto de apagar la luz.-He pensado que deberías irte a vivir con tu padre.-Jack detiene su acción y mira a su madre, su madre vuelve a abrir la puerta.- Cada día te soporto menos, no sé que hacer contigo, no quieres pedir ayuda para nada y siento que algún día voy a encontrarte ahorcado del techo del baño…- siente una opresión en el pecho.

-Mamá, le tengo demasiado miedo a morir como para suicidarme…-repite.

-Y Jamie es un amigo imaginario y eso no te detiene a quererlo o a dejar de hablar con él, no existe y parece que es él único que te importa.

-Es el único que me entiende…

-Ves ya empiezas de nuevo, Jack, primero nos dices a todos lo de siempre que es imaginario y que lo sabes, pero, ¿Hasta que punto lo sabes, Jack? Porque no lo tratas como si fuera imaginario, ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si solo te engañas? ¿Y si solo te está arrastrando hasta el fondo?, Jack, por favor, no puedo más contigo, necesitas ayuda.

De nuevo más lágrimas de parte de Jack que esconde la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Él es el único que no me traicionará jamás.

-Porque no puede, Jack, es parte de ti.

Su madre se acerca a él y lo observa.

-Jack, ¿En qué momento te volviste así?

 **Hipo:**

Las pruebas de la pierna ortopédica del miércoles le habían ido bastante bien, a diferencia del examen de biología que ya tiene claro que va a suspender, pero eso no ha quitado que el médico le haya obligado a volver a rehabilitación diciéndole:

" Hipo, es cierto que ya te apoyas bien, no te caes, puedes con el peso de la pierna y caminas sin dificultad, pero debes seguir por lo menos tres meses más con la rehabilitación, ya después no te pondré más pegas, puede que estés forzándote demasiado"

Así que a partir de ahora los lunes y miércoles por la tarde pasará por allí, pero sin duda podría irle peor, podía haberle dicho que fuese al grupo de apoyo.

El autobús por fin llega, al llegar a clase lo primero que siente es la ausencia de Jack, ¿Le pasará esto a todos los que están enamorados? Sí, no, puede que tan solo este exagerando, de todas formas después de clase le enviará un mensaje preguntándole que tal está y si mañana todavía puede quedar para el trabajo.

Tal vez solo deba confesarle a Jack que le gusta y que él lo rechacé, así se acabaría todo este rollo, la cosa es que, duda tener el suficiente valor para hacerlo y Jack nunca se lo preguntará, tiene miedo a hacer el ridículo, es lo que siempre pasa en casi todos los libros románticos y películas, y ahora entiende a los personajes, es tan jodidamente difícil querer y ser querido.

Deja a un lado sus pensamientos y vuelve a concentrarse en la clase que tiene ahora que es matemáticas, la profesora les está introduciendo el tema de vectores, vuelve a desconectar, con saber eso ya tiene suficiente.

(…)

Es el primero en llegar a casa como siempre,pero por una vez no sé pone con el ordenador, limpia al perro, le da de comer y lo acaricia, sube a su habitación, saca de su mesilla su teléfono, el cual casi siempre se lo deja ahí y le escribe un mensaje a Jack.

 **Hipo:** ¿Cómo estás?

Por unos instantes piensa si debería preguntarle lo obvio, si estaba enfermo, finalmente decide que no, que es mala idea… como ha sido enviar este último mensaje, el teléfono vibra entre sus manos.

 **Jack:** Más o menos, pero tranquilo mañana iré a ayudaros con el trabajo, además ya de paso te pido las libretas.

 **Hipo:** No hace falta, si estás muy mal, podemos dejarlo para otro día y te envió foto de las libretas, no te preocupes.

 **Jack:** No, dejalo, de todas formas ya me he leído los seis primeros capítulos (había que aprovechar ya que no fui a clase). El miércoles me compre el libro en una tienda de segunda mano para ir empezando con el trabajo.

 **Hipo:** ¿Y qué tal está?

 **Jack:** Bueno a Don Quijote no le entiendo una mierda cuando habla, pero después me tranquilizo al ver que los demás personajes de la novela tampoco lo entienden.

 **Hipo:** Jajaja, entonces está guay.

 **Jack:** Bueno, es un poco rollo, pero se lleva bien, además son apenas unas páginas.

Él y Jack siguen hablando hasta que su padre lo llama para comer, ¿Cuándo diablos se supone que ha llegado? Se despide de Jack aunque en el fondo no quiere y baja las escaleras.

La tarde la reparte entre jugar con el perro y leer el también el _Quijote._

 **Jack Frost:**

No ha salido de la cama en todo el día, a excepción de para encerrarse en su cuarto antes de la llegada de su padrastro.

En ese tiempo ha aprovechado para leer los últimos tres capítulos que le faltaban de _el Quijote_ y después se ha puesto a jugar con su teléfono y a escuchar música para intentar olvidar la discusión con su madre.

Lo del libro le vino porque el miércoles a Jamie le dio tal ataque de pesadez que no lo dejo tranquilo hasta que compro el libro en una tienda de segunda mano y leyó el primer capítulo.

-Ostia, ¿Qué ibais a hacer el sábado con un único libro? Mirar dos de vosotros mientras el tercero leía el libro en voz alta, aveces parece que el único que pienso soy yo y ni tan siquiera existo.- Una sonrisa de parte de Jamie.- Sabes para ser un amigo imaginario ya he vivido bastante, debo ser considerado un anciano, así soy tan sabio, ¿Cuando me creaste por primera vez? Hace…-Jamie se mira las manos, como sin ellas estuviese la respuesta.- casi diez años

-Nueve.

-Ves, ya soy técnicamente un jubilado, hay amigos imaginarios que duran horas, puede que incluso menos, así soy tan sabio.- se vuelve a decir.

-Sí claro, será eso…- dice Jack irónicamente.

-O vendrá de naturaleza.- dice Jamie mientras se coloca la mano derecha sobre la barbilla.

De repente el teléfono de Jack pita acaba de recibir un mensaje.

-Es Hipo, pregunta como estoy.

-Pues contesta, para alguien que se preocupa por ti…

-Solo está preocupado por el trabajo de mañana.

-Claro, será eso.- dice está vez Jamie irónicamente.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- le pregunta Jack.

-Tú solo contesta.- Y oídas estas palabras lo hace.


End file.
